Full-duplex communications, in which a transmitter and a receiver of a transceiver operate simultaneously on the same frequency band, is drawing significant interest for emerging 5G communication networks due to its potential to double network capacity compared to half-duplex communications.
However, one of the biggest challenges in implementing full-duplex communications is managing self-interference. Self-interference is interference present in a receiver channel of a transceiver that is caused by signals transmitted from a transmitter channel of the transceiver.
Accordingly, new mechanisms for implementing self-interference cancellation in full-duplex transceivers are desirable.